Mine
by Sharikoutsu
Summary: summary inside. This story is boyXboy. Rated for a reason


Ello peoples Sharikoutsu here with my fourth story. This is a Rei/KaiOOC, and yes, there will be a lemon. This will probably be my last story for five months for basic training. I am now a soldier in the U.S. Army National Guard and this is my going away story for all of you. Hope you enjoy!^_^

Mine-Taylor Swift

_*Lyrics*_

Mine- Kai's P.O.V

_* You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town; never looked back*_

I was sitting in a booth in my favorite cafe drinking coffee. I wasn't really paying attention to what was around me; I was to concentrated on the waiter who was serving me. He was around my age, with long black hair the almost reached his ankles tied up in a ponytail, golden eyes that you could drown in, and beautifully tanned skin. He chats with me every now and then when he's not busy. It was during those chats that I fell in love with him.

" Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" he asked taking a seat next me.

"Sure Ray, What's up?" I ask, blushing a little from him saying my name.

"I get off in about ten minutes, do you want to go do something when I get off." He smiled at me.

_* I was a flight risk, with the fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never last*_

I hesitated, I wanted to say yes, but I had seen what happened to my parents and I wasn't sure if he would hurt me or not. My father hurt my mother almost to a breaking point; he was so careless. He was always gambling away our money and he often hit my mother. Rei's smile faltered at my hesitation, and I couldn't say no.

"Sure, where did you want to go?" I ask a small smile and a blush appeared on my face.

He smile wide, and his eyes shined at my acceptance, "I was thinking of going to the beach."

"Sounds great." I say with the smile still in place.

The date was perfect and we had a really good time. We played in the water for a while and now we were walking along the beach with the water touching our feet. I was shocked, however, when he put his arm around me.

"Rei?" I say tentatively, questioning.

"Sorry," He says and begins to move his arm, but I keep it in place and move my arm around his waist.

"It's okay, I don't mind, you just surprised me." I say smiling up at him.

I learned much about him that night. He came from a small village somewhere in China, and left to go to college in Japan, he has a brother and sister who still live in China, and his parents passed away when he was little. He also learned much about me and my family issues. We've had plenty of dates sence then, but neither of them came close to the first one. It is now five months later and I finally found the nerve to sleep over at his house.

_*I say "Can you believe it?" as we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now*_

"Rei are you sure I can stay here?" I ask rather shyly.

"Of course Kai, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Rei says reassuringly.

We sat cuddled on the couch watching movies for about two hours when I spoke.

"Rei?" I whisper his name, scared to go on.

"Yes?" He asks.

"C-can we make love tonight?" I stutter out and cover my mouth quickly.

"Kai are you sure?" He ask concerned, "I don't want you to feel obligated."

The look in his eyes, concern laced with hope, gave me the strength to continue.

"Yes Rei I'm sure, I love you and I want to show you that." I say bringing my lips to his.

He kissed my back without any hesitation and I threw my arms around his neck leaning back, successfully pulling him down on top of me. We moan through our kiss as our clothed lower regions touched. Rei released my lips and trailed down my jaw to my neck slowly unbuttoning my shirt. His lips traveled further as each button reviled a portion of my skin. I cry out as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and began to suck and nibble on it.

"R-Rei" I moan and feel his smirk as his lips trail across my chest and to my other nipple. He releases my nipple and trail farther down my chest, tongue darting out at random points until I feel him at the edge of my pants. He reaches for the button then looks up at me asking the silent question. I look at him with lust in my eyes and nod. With that he unbuttons my pants and zipper pulling at the sides yanking them down boxers and all. I lift my hips slightly and soon my pants are thrown somewhere in the vicinity of the room. I see him smirk as he looks at my already erected cock, pre-come dripping at the tip. I let out a strangled cry as I feel his tongue reach out and lick the tip.

"R-Rei ...hurry...up" I pant heat rising to my face.

Rei obliges and put the tip in his mouth and began sucking, slowly, and effectively taking more in. once I feel the back of his throat he begins bobbing his head and I can't help crying out.

"Rei...faster." Is all I manage to say as he wraps his tongue around my length.

Instead he slows down and pulls his mouth off. I groan in disappointment, but it's soon broken of as he kisses my lips. I feel his tongue asking for permission on my bottom lip and let him in gladly. We break away form the kiss and he slides to fingers into my mouth.

"Suck" he says at the joint in my neck.

I do as I'm told and slowly begin to wet the finger, swirling my tongue around the and hear my soon-to-be-lover moan. After a few minutes he removes his fingers and begins to circle around my entrance before sticking one in. I groan at the uncomfortable feeling, but as he starts thrusting I get used to it. He pulls my into another kiss as he adds a second finger to the first, and I give a little his of pain. The pain eventually fades and I can feel him moving his fingers as if trying to find something. A moment later I moan loudly as his fingers hit a bundle of nerves deep inside me.

"R-Rei..do that again." I pant and he does.

After what felt like forever he removes his fingers and I growl in frustration. My frustration quickly dissolves into pain as I feel his tip enter my slowly. He pushes in and stops every now and then letting my adjust. Once he's fully inside he stops and kisses the stray tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He ask and I feel myself start to relax.

When the pain subsided I moved my hips slightly and I felt his tip hit the bundle of nerves he hit earlier and moan loudly.

"Rei...move" I moan out and he happily obliges.

We continue to move our hips back and forth, and I begin to feel a tingle in the pit of my stomach. We kiss again but the kiss is sloppy as Rei thrust harder and faster. The tingle in my stomach breaks and I feel myself release over his stomach and my chest.

"REI!" I cry out and Rei comes just seconds and one thrust later, moaning my name in my shoulder.

He collapses on top of me spent. we lay there and caught our breath. We we calmed down enough Rei slipped out and i groaned at the loss.

"I love you Rei" I say eyes heavy with sleep.

"I love you Kai" He says and pulls me closer.

I wake up feeling warm, sticky, and a little sore as I look up at the black haired beauty stil sleeping. I kiss his neck and feel him stir; I look up again and see his sleep filled gold eyes smiling at me.

"Good morning," he says taking my lips in his.

"Mornin'" I reply as we break it, "Can you believe it?" I add.

"That's it's been five months and we're still together?" He ask smiling lovingly at me.

"Yes." I say showing him the same look he gave me.

"I believe what I can see, and what I see is you lying in my arms." He replies kissing me again.

_*Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine*_

_*Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes*_

_*But we've got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about*_

I eventually moved in with him and we were quiet happy. He was good to me and the two of us together managed to live a little comfortably, mind you, we still had some bills that didn't get paid yet and we were getting a little behind. We got into a few fights but nothing to serious. However when I could almost not take it anymore, I always thought back to our first date and it always cheered me up. The thought of having rid myself of my father and his gambling habits and being with someone who loved me also brought up my spirits.

_*Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine*_

_*Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine*_

I has been a year since Rei and I have been together and I couldn't be happier. He took me to the same place we had our first date; the beach. Rei seem a little nervous, but I wasn't sure why. I placed my arms around his waist.

"Rei are you okay?" I ask, and in answer he opened my palm and placed a small square box into it.

I stare at the box before slowly opening it, gasping at what lay in it; a golden ring with a tiny ruby gem in the middle and several diamonds on either side. Rei bent down on one knee and took the ring out if the box.

"Kai, will you marry me?" he ask, love shining in his eyes.

I stare in shock for a minute, but then smile tears falling from my eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you Rei." say and he puts the ring on my left ring finger.

He stands up and pulls into a kiss; spinning me around once. We made love for hours and I couldn't be happier. I started planning the wedding nothing major just close friends and family. That, on top of work, and everything else that went on after that; you could say I was pretty stressed out.

_*And I remember that fight, 2:30am_

_You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands_

_I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever know_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is best thing that's ever been mine*_

I was in until tonight that something went wrong. Rei and I had our first real fight.

"Kai why aren't you ever home anymore?" Rei asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Rei I'm busy; I have a job and a wedding to plan." I argue back.

"Kai you can be home sometimes. Everything is slipping out of our hands and you don't see it because you're to busy to come home." Rei said it softly, but it was like a knife in my heart. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran outside practically in the street. I stood there for about thirty seconds when I heard the sound of footsteps walking toward me. Without turning around, I spoke with tears in my voice.

"Just get it over with Rei."

"Get what over with?" Rei asked standing close but not touching me.

"You're going to leave me, just like my mother left my father." I said, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I waited for the words I knew was coming, but was surprised when I felt myself being turned around and pulled into a hug.

"Kai, I'll never leave you alone. I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, It's like the first. I fell in love with you that first night; you are the best thing that's ever been mine." he said softly in my ear. I cried anew this time tears of happiness.

Three years had passed and Rei and I were happy, but we didn't have the happiness to ourselves; nope last year we decided that we want to adopt a child. We found a beautiful baby girl and named her Temperance Jane Kon. Yes finally our life was complete.

"I love you Rei" I say while Temperance sleeps in my arms. He leans down and kiss her on the forehead before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you Kai, and little Tempy too" he says kissing me once again.

_*Hold on, you'll make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now*_

The end

I hope ya'll enjoyed it R&R

love you

Sharikoutsu


End file.
